Total Drama Virtual Planet (TDVP)
by ScottAnime
Summary: The gate is now closed. No more Applications will be accepted. Those who were chosen to enter through the gate will experience the drama packed adventure in my fan-made story, Total Drama Virtual Planet.
1. TDVP: Prologue

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Prologue

* * *

**This will be my fan-made story, "Total Drama Virtual Planet", by ScottAnime. The name might be a little weird, but don't judge… I'm not that good with titles. Anyways, this is my first story on fanfiction. I have seen Total Drama Island, and I have seen many others that have made these type of stories, so I thought that it would be pretty cool if I made one as well. Here is a little taste of what my story is going to be about. The challenges in this sequal are going to be missions, objectives, and more like that. You can even kill the enemy. Wait, did I say kill? Don't think that it is literally killing them. I mean just read the title. The challenges are going to be virtual. This means that the contestants are going to enter the gameroom, where they put on a headpiece that puts all of their senses, from seeing, hearing, touching, all the way to smelling, into the game. In the game is where the two teams will be playing against eachother, and the team who loses has to vote one of their teammates home. The game varies from shooters, to a race, to ect. I hope that this is easy to understand. If you have any questions, then please PM me if you can, and if you cannot, then you can put it into the review section and I will respond as quicky as I can.**

**Next, is the host. The host will NOT be Chris Mclean, so please do not put his name onto the application. The host is going to be me :D. Scottie. Scottie is all I know so far, and I can't really think of a cool last name. I will put a question on the bottom of the application asking of a cool last name I can have. There will be another question asking you guys if you want to vote for the person eliminated or not. You cannot vote however once there are four contestants left. Now here are the rules for the application.**

* * *

**Application Rules:**

* * *

**_1. Do not make an application that would give me a lot of studying. An example would be a person that speaks chinese or french sometimes._**

**_2. Fill in everything. Unless it says optional, everything needs to be filled out._**

**_3. Names have to be understandable. I mean as in it has to be reasonably pronouncable. It also cannot be too long._**

**_4. If you highly disapprove of killing, then make a character that doesn't approve of killing. Even if the killing is only virtual._**

**_5. Be creative. I do not want to write about some completely complex character, but I also do not want to write about just a "nice girl" for example. Use a little imagonation. Make their stereotype interesting._**

**_6. Do not write the application in a paragraph. It will not be accepted._**

**_7. On the stereotypes, start it with the word "The", then put an adjective, then a noun. Examples are "The Hyper Gamer", or "The loyal Weakling"._**

**_8. Have fun while writing your application :D. And feel free to say that your character likes Lil Wayne or Justin Beiber or whatever._**

* * *

APPLICATION-

Name (First, Middle, Last):

Nickname(Optional):

Gender:

Age: (Include Month and day):

Stereotype: (Read Rules):

Religion:

Voice (What does he/she sound like?):

APPEARANCE-

Race:

Skin Color (include blemishes):

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye color and shape:

Body Structure:

Height:

Weight:

Does your character need glasses or contacts?:

CLOTHING-

Regular Day Clothing (be descriptive):

Swimwear:

Accessories:

Pajamas:

Any personal things about his/her clothing? (like a locket):

PERSONALITY-

(at least 3 sentences) Outside personality (what appears on the outside):

(at least 3 sentences) Inner personality (say no if it's the same as the outside personality):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

NOT-Talents:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Medical Conditions?:

Allergies:

Is he/she an antagonist?:

History (optional):

Phobias:

Who would he/she be friends with?:

Who would he/she not be friends with?:

Who would he/she despise?:

How would he/she react to losing?:

How would he/she react to winning?:

Do you want a relationship?:

If so, what type of person?:

QUESTIONS (required)-

Would you rather vote who is eliminated, or would you rather have me choose?:

What is a good last name for the host?(say no if you cannot think of one):

Anything I forgot?:

AUDITION TAPE-

(Please put detail into it. This helps me know how your character acts and talks):

* * *

**I accept reviews and PM. Also, read what I put in bold. It is really important. See ya!**


	2. TDVP: Update One

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Update One

* * *

**We Meet Again! I am the one and only, ScottAnime, and this is the first update for everyone to let you know who is chosen so far. Now, first off, there is a misunderstanding involving the age in the application. There are some people that put how many years they have been living, as well as how many months and days they have been living as well. This is not what I meant. Don't worry everyone, it's not your fault, it is mine. By Month and date, I meant that you put your birthday, but I didn't want you to put the year. An example would be "Age 16, March 27th", where the March 27th is the month and day that they were born. **

**Now that I have explained that, I have chosen some contestants to be in my story! There were some OCs that I found to be completely amazing. I am very impressed by how interesting and creative you guys are! One of them I actually found really hilarious (the person probably knows who I'm talking about). If you haven't been chosen, it is either because I am thinking about it, or you didn't read anything I put and just skipped to the application. I want you guys to actually read what I put in bold, it is really important information about my story. It really hurts when I take my time explaining everything and you guys just skip over it. Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, the application is booby trapped. By this, I mean there are traps that tell me that you haven't read the stuff in bold. Clever, arent I? **

**Also, it is not too late to fix you application and resend it to me if it is not on the list below. Just read everything from the post before this and correct it, and maybe your character will end up in the story. Now here are the awesome people that I have accepted.**

* * *

**...The Lucky Contestants are...**

* * *

*Imagine suspenseful music playing right now*

...

*Now stop the music and read the chosen ones*

* * *

**Boys-**

* * *

Max Maxwell Wilson, The Wierd Person **(firepoisonsteel)**

Anthony Hunter Burton, The Lonely Artist **(CommunityFan27)**

Chris Lyle Jacobs, The Downtrodden Actor **(Josh Spicer)**

Cedric Walker, The Sadistic Punk **(Jade's One of a Kind)**

* * *

** Girls-**

* * *

Ruby Norman, The Tough Outcast **(zombiefear101)**

Camille Erin Rodda, The Flirty Gymnast **(xGoldenSpiritx)**

Abigail Luna White, The Geeky Musical Fan **(POMForever)**

Nicole Young, The Mean Tomboy Prankster **(FeketePillango)**

Wednesday Aspen, The Social Butterfly **(Anonymously Gorgeous)**

* * *

**I might have made an error on some and haven't noticed. If I have, then I'm sorry and I will fix it.I need 2 more girls and 3 more boys!**

**Send me those applications while there is still space left. See ya!**


	3. TDVP: Update Two

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Update Two

* * *

**We Meet Again! It is me, ScottAnime, I have now reached the conclusion of who is accepted into my story, "Total Drama Virtual Planet". Now, this is a reminder to everyone that by sending in an application, you have agreed to the facts that you may or may not be accepted. There were some points in which I had a hard time choosing, but I have finally found a solution that I think will make my story more interesting. For everyone that followed the rules of the application, I applaud you and it was really hard for me to choose which I will accept. It felt as if I was being forced to choose who to push off a cliff. For those who have followed the rules and did not get accepted, I am sorry, I couldn't accept everyone. Now, I want everyone that is reading this to stand up and clap for the lucky contestants listed below (after reading them all).**

* * *

**…Congratulations…**

* * *

*The crowd gets quiet*

*...a voice from a microphone is heard...*

* * *

**Boys-**

* * *

Max Maxwell Wilson, The Wierd Person **(firepoisonsteel)**

Anthony Hunter Burton, The Lonely Artist **(CommunityFan27)**

Chris Lyle Jacobs, The Downtrodden Actor **(Josh Spicer)**

Cedric Walker, The Sadistic Punk **(Jade's One of a Kind)**

James Andrew Collier, The Dynamic Party-Goer** (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)**

Lincoln James Fields, The Loyal Strategist** (Green and purple hero)**

Benjamin James Rocherolle, The Friendly Deceiver** (Knifez R Us)**

* * *

**Girls-**

* * *

Ruby Norman, The Tough Outcast **(zombiefear101)**

Camille Erin Rodda, The Flirty Gymnast **(xGoldenSpiritx)**

Abigail Luna White, The Geeky Musical Fan **(POMForever)**

Nicole Young, The Mean Tomboy Prankster **(FeketePillango)**

Wednesday Aspen, The Social Butterfly **(Anonymously Gorgeous)**

Alison Marie Bishop, The Sarcastic Singer** (Delenalover190)**

Anne Maria McKenzie, The Creative Writer** (Sacrilegeous Effect)**

* * *

**Other reasons for why your character might have not been chosen are maybe because they are similar to others I have chosen in a way, or maybe you sent it in too late. Now, for everyone that is chosen, I want you to sit up, put your right or left hand on your chest, and repeat the following statement.**

* * *

"I [state your name], will agree and respect your choice of when my character is eliminated, even if my character is the first one to be eliminated."

* * *

**Okay, now on to the questions on the application. The first question is "Would you rather vote who is eliminated or have me choose". Most of you guys stated that you would rather have me choose. Though there were still some of you that would rather vote. So I came up with a solution that seems quite fair if you ask me. I will allow you guys to vote, but it is not majority rules. You guys can vote, but I am the one that determines who is eliminated. By you guys voting, I will read them and use it to determine who is right to be eliminated.**

**Next question is "What would be a good last name for the host". Honestly, there were some that I didn't like, sorry to say this. However, I saw one that I completely loved. Montgomery. Scottie Montgomery. I think it sounds nice. **

**I will try to get the Introduction up and posted next weekend. I will post new chapters on the weekends. I have school people, and weekends are the time in which I do not have school. Also, would you guys please constantly put review about your opinions involving the story. It keeps me going and it keeps me motivated to work on this masterpiece.**

* * *

**Read what is in bold, it is really important, as always. See ya!**


	4. TDVP: The First Seven

Total Drama Virtual Planet: The First Seven

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I am the one and only, ScottAnime, and welcome to "The First Seven". This title should already have told you that there are only Seven Characters on this chapter. For those whose character is not on here, I am sorry. I didn't have enough time! Though even if your character is not on here, I want you to still read it to get a feel on what your character is involved in. Also for the people that are in here, feel free to PM me about anything you do not like about how I portrayed your character. Here are a few tips that I would like to give you when reading my awesometaculistic story. Just a recommendation. It will help make the story more Total Dramatic!**

* * *

**Tips on Reading**

* * *

Do not read fast.

Read it out loud.

Try to understand the story.

* * *

**And here is my story...**

* * *

_The screen is black…_

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…" says a mysterious and narrative voice. "There were 14 teens that were chosen to enter through the gates and into a world of adventure and drama and…uh…stuff". The voice stops. Seconds later, soft sounds, such as birds chirping and wind blowing, are heard as the screen starts to fade from its darkness. As the darkness fades away, you start to see something. The view is from outside, and there is what seems to be a building. The building looks almost as if it is a motel. The building also looks abandoned in a way… like as if they closed it down because of a large case of crimes happening there. I'm pretty sure the place is safe though… I mean… you don't judge a book by its cover right? Anyways, the camera zooms into the motel, specifically zooming into where the door is. Suddenly, a static like screen appears for a few seconds, then the inside of the motel appears once it stops. The sign in desk is shown in the center of the screen. There is a lady sitting down behind the sign in desk. She looks like a cafeteria lady that would put a dead rat inside of the stew. She is staring at the camera with an emotionless face.

"Sir, I think you're making the introduction a little bit too creepy" says another voice. Maybe an Employer. "You think so" says the mysterious and narrative voice from before. "What if I add some music to it?" Moments later, you hear music playing. It sounds like music that you would hear in a horror movie. "Umm, sir. I wouldn't recommend this music" says the same Employer. "Are you serious? Fine, I'll use that awesome game show music that Total Drama always plays" says the mysterious voice, in a sarcastic way. The suspenseful game show music plays. The mysterious voice starts to speak.

"Hello everyone that is watching! I am the one and only, Scottie Montgomery, and welcome to Total Drama Virtual Planet!"

"Umm, sir…" says the employer. Quickly after the employer spoke, Scottie, which is the mysterious voice, responds. "Yes? What is it?" he says in a ticked like tone. "The cameramen are still filming the scary sign in lady". After a moment of silence, Scottie clears his throat and yells at the other employers telling them to film something else. The screen changes. The cameras are now recording the different areas of the motel, including the rooms, the cafeteria, and whatever. Scottie isn't shown yet to the viewers watching the show.

"Okay umm... Anyways… This season is going to be different from the rest of them. Were you hoping to see Chris Mclean again? Well too bad! I'm the host, and this season is going to have challenges different from any other game show you have ever seen in your lives. In this show, the contestants are going to do their challenges virtually. This meaning that when it is time for the contestants to start a challenge, they are to put on a helmet like thing that puts all of their senses, from seeing, hearing, all the way to smelling, into a video game. The game can vary from shooters, to a race, and other stuff."

Scottie pauses for a moment to think, and then he starts speaking again. "Don't worry everyone, the helmets are safe. I had some employers test it out and…umm…well… anyways, here comes the first contestant!"

The camera changes back to the sign in room. The cameraman is facing the front door, and he is also keeping a distance from the scary looking lady. The front door opens. Slowly as the front door opens, you notice someone wearing vintage brown leather lace up ankle boots. The door fully opens, and you now see that it is a girl. The girl is also wearing a white short sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandana that's rolled and tied around her neck, a dark grey pinstripe vest, and skinny jeans. The first thing that she spots is a creepy looking woman staring right at her, causing her to hesitate. After taking a gulp, she finally walks up to the sign in desk, but cautiously.

After finally making it to the sign in desk, she notices the lady's name tag. "Ms. Twinkles". After seeing it, the girl covers her mouth so that the lady wouldn't know that she is laughing. It is quite noticeable however that the girl is laughing. She looks up and stops laughing when she sees Ms. Twinkles staring at her with the same emotionless face. "Name please" Ms. Twinkles says. Her voice sounds as if someone was squeezing your nose while you tried to talk. The girl responds.

"Hey, my name is Abigail White, and I am here for the Total Drama Virtual Planet" the girl says. Ms. Twinkles turns around slowly and points to a door behind her. "Go through that door and find room 30." Ms. Twinkles says. Abigail walks over to the door, but right before opening it, she turns around and quickly turns back around because Ms. Twinkles is staring right at her soul. Abigail walks out of the room and closes the door.

"Ha ha!" Scottie laughs, though the people watching the show are still clueless of what he looks like. "I can tell that the contestants are going to love Ms. Twinkles."

Suddenly you hear a knock on the door. About maybe five times. After five knocks on the door, the room becomes silent. The game show music turns off for a moment to add more suspense to the show. The moment of silence lasted for at least ten seconds, then a voice is heard from outside. "Is.. Is anyone in here…?" says the voice. The door slowly opens, making creak noises. The one that was behind the door was a boy. The boy is wearing a scarlet t-shirt with forest green sleeves as well as a symbol from Atlantis on the front. He is also wearing dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a brown bracelet. He walks inside, but then stops wondering if he is in the right place. His attention is brought right in the middle of the room, where Ms. Twinkles is. He starts to experience the same frightened feeling that Abigail had when entering the building.

The boy walks up to the sign in desk, but faster than Abigail did. When standing right in front of the scary looking lady, he notices the name tag that she has, however instead of laughing, he becomes even more nervous. The boy just stands there, shaking, as he thought of what he should say. Suddenly, Ms. Twinkles speaks, causing the boy to jump. "Name please", Ms. Twinkles says. The boy licks his dry lips and responds.

"My name is Anthony Burton" he says quietly. "SPEAK UP!" says Ms. Twinkles, causing Anthony to jump up and immediately say his name louder. "Anthony Burton", he says as if he was talking to a commander in the military. After saying his name, Anthony runs through the door, the same one that Abigail went through.

The next contestant walks in without giving a care. She is wearing a red sweater with a black heart on it, dark blue shorts, and black converse. Once she makes it to the sign in desk, she looks up, and like the others, feels a little frightened seeing such an emotionless face. Her eyes open up wide, and while her eyes are widened, she speaks. "Holy shit, you're ugly" she says. She then covers her mouth realizing that she just cussed in front of the camera. "Crap, mom might have heard that…" she says whispering to herself. She looks down and notices the lady's nametag. "Ms. Twinkles". Like Abigail, she finds it hilarious. However she doesn't hide it and starts bursting out in laughter. This lasts for about five seconds. She takes a deep breath and starts to speak while still chuckling.

"Twinkles? What kind of last is that?! What… is your first name Fairy?" She keeps on laughing until Ms. Twinkles responds. "Name please" Ms. Twinkles says with her same monotone like voice and her emotionless face. The girl finally stops laughing, looks straight into Ms. Twinkles eyes, and responds. "Yeah uh… my name's Nicole Young, remember that would ya." "Go through the door and fond room 30" Ms. Twinkles says. Nicole walks over to the door while still chuckling about the sign in lady's name.

The next contestant that arrives casually walks to the sign in desk. He is wearing sleeveless blue checkered styled button down shirt with a black leather jacket. He is also wearing black denim shorts and grey, black, and blue Adidas sneakers. He walks up to the sign in desk and puts his right arm on the counter. "Hello there, is this the place for the Total Drama Virtual Planet?" the boy asks. The boy's voice emits a low and suave sound. The boy looks at her name tag, but doesn't say anything about it. "Name please" Ms. Twinkles says. The boy looks at Ms. Twinkles with a confused expression. He then realizes that the sign in paper that Ms. Twinkles is writing on says TDVP on it, so he tells her his name. "Oh, Cedric Walker's my name". After talking a quick pause, he speaks again. "Ms. Twinkles. What a wonderful name that is. You look beautiful too" Cedric says. After staring at Ms. Twinkles for a response for a moment, Cedric speaks again.

"Just kidding. What did you think I was seriously complementing your name and how you look?" Cedric stares at Ms. Twinkles for a response once more, hoping for an expression of agony, but then feels awkward by Ms. Twinkles' lack of showing any expression. Finally, Ms. Twinkles responds. "Go through the door over there and find room 30" she says while pointing at the door. Cedric looks at the door for a moment, and then walks over to it. "I hope this Scottie guy is worth my time" he says while walking over there.

"Man, why are these kids so mean to poor Ms. Twinkles" Scottie says. "I'm amazed that they haven't realized that she's an android that I bought with the money I stole from Chris Mclean". Scottie starts laughing because he is imagining Chris Mclean yelling at him through the television.

The next contestant is a tall fellow. He is wearing an 8-bit mushroom black shirt and black pants with red stripes down the middle and poke balls everywhere. This guy looks creepy as heck. He walks to the sign in desk dragging a chainsaw. The chainsaw is not on, but it is making scratches on the floor.

"What was I thinking when I chose these contestants…" Scottie says, still unseen by the camera. Scottie thinks for a moment. "Haha, oh yeah! I wanted to make this season awesome."

The creepy boy makes it to the sign in desk. He is staring at Ms. Twinkle. He lets go of his chainsaw. When his chainsaw hit the floor, it made a loud sound, which echoed around the room. "Hello" the boy says. His voice sounds quiet and depressing. The boy looks at her name tag. "Uh, Hello Ms. Twinkles" he says again in the same way. They both become quiet for a moment. After the moment of silence, Ms. Twinkles speaks. "Name Please" she says with her same emotionless face and her monotone voice. "My name is Max Wilson and Cake". Max watches Ms. Twinkles as she looks at her sign in paper. "There is no Max Wilson and Cake on the sign in sheet. Please leave." She says. Max responds quickly after. "No no no, my name is Max Wilson. It just sounds better with 'and Cake' at the end because cake automatically makes everything better." Max says, surprisingly not looking as if he is joking around. Ms. Twinkles looks at her sign in sheet again, and then confirms that Max Wilson is on there. "Go through the door over there and find room 30" she says while pointing over there. Max picks up his chainsaw and drags it as he walks over there.

The next contestant that arrives is wearing a grey jacket with "Flyer" in purple written across the back, a white tank top underneath it, black yoga pants with PINK written on the area where her butt is, and white running shoes with pink laces. She opens the door, and then stops. She is hesitant to walk over to the sign in desk because Ms. Twinkles' expressionless face scares the crap out of her, and also there are suspicious looking scratches on the floor. After taking a deep breath, she walks over to the sign in desk, fixing her white blonde hair. When making it to the sign in desk, she waits for the scary lady to speak. "Name please" Ms. Twinkles says. The girl jumps, and then responds seconds later. "Hi, my…my name is Wednesday Aspen" she says. After saying her name, Wednesday feels less frightened by her, so she tries to start a conversation. "You know, I think you would look really good in pink. I mean, it makes everything look good right?" She waits for a response, just like Cedric did, but then feels awkward by her expressionless face. "Go through the door over there and find room 30" Ms. Twinkles says completely ignoring what Wednesday just said. Wednesday feels frightened once again by her, as she walks to the door not looking back.

There is music playing from outside. It sounds like something from Ke$ha. The sound starts to get louder and louder, as if it is coming this way. As it gets louder, it is harder to hear the Game Show music.

"Young hearts, out of our minds! Running 'til we outta time!" It sounds like someone is attempting to sing the song 'Die Young' by Ke$ha, but is failing. Once the doors open, the song completely overpowers the game show music. There is also shown a boy that is attempting to dance to the music, but is failing at that too. He is wearing a red hooded jacket with black horizontal stripes, a blue T-Shirt with paint splatters of various colors, torn navy jeans, and black high tops.

"Dude, someone turn off that music!" Scottie says yelling at the employers.

The boy stops dancing when he notices someone, dressed like a worker, aiming a gun at him. The person holding the gun aims, but does not aim at the boy, but instead aims at the stereo that he is carrying on his shoulders. When the employer shot at the stereo, static bursts out of it. The boy drops the stereo as it lights on fire. Immediately after, the boy yanks his purple Kanye West glasses off of his face. "What the heck man, that's my jam that was playing. You don't mess with a party monster's jam man". The boy looks another direction, but then jumps as he sees Ms. Twinkles staring right at him with her emotionless face.

"Uh… hello? Have you been there the whole time" he says shocked. He walks up to the sign in desk. "Hello there, I am here for the Total Drama Virtual Planet thing" he says playfully. Ms. Twinkles stares at him for a moment, and then asks the same question that she has asked everyone else. "Name please". The boy smiles and responds.

"Well, I am the one and only, James Collier, A.K.A, the person that is going to brighten this show up." James stands there waiting for a response. Finally, Ms. Twinkles speaks. "Go through the door over there and find room 30". James starts to walk over there. "Oh yeah, you guys owe me a new stereo!" he says yelling as he enters through the door.

"Alright, I wonder who the next contestant is". Scottie says sounding excited. "Umm, sir?" says an employer with a different voice than the other one. "What do you want?" Scottie says being a little annoyed. "Umm, sir, we are out of time" the employer says. Scottie jumps out of his chair. "What are you talking about we have plenty of time" Scottie says in response. "Sir, if we keep broadcasting, there are going to be problems" the employer says. Scottie sighs.

"Okay well… uh… I guess the last seven will have to show up next time. Man, what a disappointment. Anyways, see you guys next time on…" Scottie pauses for a moment.

"Total Drama Virtual Planet!"

_*Credits*_

* * *

**Oh, and if you are confused about Scottie, then think of him as making commentary. Sort of like the commentators on a football game or something. Anyways, read what is in bold. It is really important. See ya!**


	5. TDVP: The Start of a new Adventure

Total Drama Virtual Planet: The Start of a new Adventure

* * *

**Hello fellow earthlings. I am the one and only, ScottAnime, and welcome to the second part to the story's introduction. After this chapter, the drama will most likely start. There will be some chapters in which everyone is mentioned and there will be others in which a couple people will get the most spotlight. By doing this, I believe that it will make the story more interesting as well as add more drama. I also fixed the formatting so that it would be easier for you guys to read. Making the introduction was really boring to me, mainly because I had to repeat stuff a lot for each contestant that arrived. Now I am going to have a lot more fun making the story since I am done with that part. Well... anyways here is the last part of the introduction, 'The Start of a new Adventure'.**

* * *

-Request-

**Oh, there is something that I need you guys to do for me. Please do not just put "Wow, what a great chapter", it feels like I am doing everything perfectly, which I know I am not. Add some opinions on it, or maybe some advice or complaints so that I can improve as I go. I didn't read over this chapter as well as the one before so there might be some errors in it. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Okay, well… uh… I guess the last seven will have to show up next time. Man, what a disappointment. Anyways, see you guys next time on…" Scottie pauses for a moment.

"Total Drama Virtual Planet!"

The credits appear, and it starts to play the Total Drama Theme Song. The credits last for about ten seconds before it becomes unexpectedly paused for some reason. The Theme Song stops as well. A moment after the credits are suddenly stopped a voice that sounds like another employer is heard.

"Umm… Sir, it isn't the end of the show yet, it is just a commercial break" says the employer. Scottie immediately responds in shock.

"Then why did you tell me that we were 'out of time' instead of 'a commercial break is coming' or something? I mean seriously!" he says in a childish tone. Scottie takes a deep breath to reduce his stress. After taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he speaks once more. "Well… umm… crap. Whatever, I guess we'll go on a commercial break then."

*Commercial Break*

After the commercial break, the show is back on with a black screen, just like how it was in the beginning. The darkness starts to fade away, and you see some sort of creepy room as it fades. Oh yeah, it's the sign in room. Ms. Twinkles is still there, and the cameraman is still keeping a distance away from her. The game show music turns on again, and Scottie starts to speak again. He is not shown to the camera. Instead he is creating commentary as the contestants arrive.

"Okay Dudes and Dudettes, we are back. Before the commercial break…" Scottie stops talking for a moment after saying 'commercial break'. "…Before the commercial break, we had our first seven contestants introduced to you guys. As you see, they are all… uh… well they are unique" Scottie attempts to make a British accent. "Now let us continue our introduction shall we!"

Scottie is finally silent. The camera is now facing the front entrance. The door slowly opens. Someone peaks out of the door. After looking around to see what was inside, she fully opens the door. She is an African American, wearing a Pastel Pink hooded jacket, dark blue skinny jeans that are ripped at where the knees are and purple converse shoes. She walks up to the sign in desk, surprisingly unaffected by Mrs. Twinkles' emotionless face. The girl is holding what appears to be a notebook in her hand, as well as a pen. She stops at the sign in desk, pulls out her notebook, and starts writing.

"I enter the strange motel, and in front of me seems to be a lady that may has had a tough past. Maybe some therapy would help remove her expressionless look" the girl says while writing everything she said in her notebook. Suddenly, Mrs. Twinkles speaks.

"Name Please" she says, repeating the same thing she has said to everyone else. The girl responds.

"Oh, my name is Anne Maria McKenzie, amazing writer and therapist. How do you do?"

Anne starts to feel impatient as she waits for a response from Mrs. Twinkles. After an awkward moment of silence, Mrs. Twinkles responds.

"Go through that door and find room 30" she says pointing at the door.

Anne starts walking over there while writing in her notebook. "The lady with the expressionless face is named Mrs. Twinkles. She seems to not understand my language. A theory made because she completely ignored my question."

The next contestant arrives. He enters the sign in room looking unusually happy. He is wearing a blue button up shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops. He walks up to the sign in desk, and for some reason he is smiling. Though not a creepy smile, but more like a smile that brightens up the environment.

"What an interesting place this is" the boy says. His voice sounds smooth and friendly.

When spotting the sign in desk, the boy walks up there, scratching his blonde hair. He is a tall and muscular fellow, and when he reached the sign in desk, he made Mrs. Twinkles look as if she is a dwarf. The boy speaks.

"Hello there, Mrs. Twinkles" he says looking at her name tag. "What a wonderful day it is isn't it?"

The boy waits for a response, which takes a while to happen. Though unlike the others, he doesn't feel awkward or impatient, Finally, Ms. Twinkles responds.

"Name Please" she says.

The boy puts his hands behind his back. He speaks in a way that sounds as if he is trying to be gentlemen like or something. Before speaking, he clears his throat. "Hello there madam, my name is Benjamin Rocherolle. Such an amazing last name isn't it." The boy looks at her name tag once more. "Your last name sounds pretty cool as well." Benjamin says without using his attempting gentlemen tone. After speaking, Benjamin waits patiently for a response once more.

"Go through that door and find room 30" Mrs. Twinkles says while pointing at the door.

"I will do that" Benjamin says as he walks through the door.

The next contestant opens the door. He is wearing a black hooded jacket, underneath a black T-Shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. The boy opens the door slowly, which causes the door to make creak noises. He looks at the floor and notices scratches. Possibly caused by a chainsaw? He looks up and sees something even more terrifying. A scary looking sign in lady staring right into his eyes with such an emotionless face. Even though he is nervous to go up there, he doesn't show any signs of fear. Having a good first impression was top priority to him at that moment.

He walks up to the sign in desk. "Hello, I am here for the Total Drama Virtual Planet." He looks down after speaking and notices the lady's name tag. Mrs. Twinkles. When seeing her name, he starts to giggle a little bit, but stops as he thought that he could be offending her. He looks at Mrs. Twinkles' face. It is emotionless, but the boy sees it as being something like annoyed. Finally, the sign in lady spoke.

"Name Please" she says.

Just from hearing her voice, the boy could easily tell that she isn't 'friend' material. After taking a deep breath, he tells her his name.

"Hey, my name is Lincoln Fields" he says. He thinks for a moment. "Well, you can call me Link if you want. That's what everyone else calls me." He waits for a response, and feels awkward while waiting. It is almost as if what he said caused the awkwardness.

"Go through that door and find room 30" Mrs. Twinkles says while pointing at the door. Link rushes over to the door.

Scottie starts laughing. "I don't think Mrs. Twinkles is that scary. She looks like a… eh… normal person… " Scottie thinks about what he just said for a moment.

The next contestant is a girl. She is wearing a red leopard tank top, black short shorts, and black flats. She walks into the sign in room, and for some reason she is humming. It sounds like something that you would hear on a musical. When opening the door, she stops for a moment wondering if she is in the right place. I mean there are scratches all over the floor and there is a lady staring right at her. After taking a moment to think, she decides to take the risk of walking up there. While walking up there, the girl tries to avoid eye contact with the woman because she feels as if something bad will happen if she looks at her. When reaching the sign in desk, the girl speaks.

"Umm hello? Is this the place for Total Drama Virtual Planet?" She says.

She then feels confused for why the lady is taking such a huge pause before responding. She looks down and notices her name tag, which then causes her to giggle a little bit. She covers her mouth so that Mrs. Twinkles wouldn't notice. At some point, she even coughs so that it would seem as if she was covering her mouth because of that. Finally, after a long wait, Mrs. Twinkles responds.

"Name Please" she says. The girl replies shortly after.

"Hi. My name is Alison, but you can call me Ali" the girl says.

"Go through that door and find room 30" Mrs. Twinkles says.

Ali then starts walking over there, making sure that she doesn't look back. She goes through the door.

The next contestant is also a girl. She is wearing a solid red Cami Top under a white cardigan, gray boot cut jeans, black flats, and a necklace with some sort of microphone on it. She walks up to the sign in desk without hesitation, and she walks as if she is a model or something. A better way to describe it would be walking like she is completely positive about herself.

When making it to the sign in desk, she speaks. "Hi, I'm here for Total Drama" she says. She looks down and notices her name tag, which says Mrs. Twinkles. She finds it funny, but smiles instead of laughs. She looks at the cameraman, and gives him a little wink hoping to playfully seduce him.

"Name Please" Mrs. Twinkles says.

The girl looks over at Mrs. Twinkles and responds. "Oh hi, my name is Camille. Camille Rodda" she says. She then looks back at the cameraman and waves in a seductive way. After waving at the camera, she then looks at Mrs. Twinkles. She thinks about, for example, how much better looking she is compared to her.

"Go through that door and find room 30" Mrs. Twinkles says.

Camille walks over to the door, giving one more wave to the cameraman.

The next contestant arrives. He is wearing a Gray T-Shirt with the 'One Night in Hong Kong' logo on it, a white long sleeved shirt under it, blue faded jeans and white Nike Sneakers. He walks into the sign in room.

"Did you guys know that this guy right here is famous?" Scottie says. "He stars in movies that are really… well… umm… well the movies suck but he's a pretty awesome actor."

The boy walks up to the sign in desk with his hands in his pockets. When reaching the sign in desk, he looks up and opens his eyes. He flinches when witnessing such an emotionless face like Mrs. Twinkles. After taking his time to recover from shock, he speaks.

"Wow, you scared the crap out of me" the boy says. His eyes are wide open. He looks down and notices her name tag. Mrs. Twinkles. He normally would have laughed at her name, but since his heart is still pounding from being scared like that, he doesn't show any sign of thinking that it is hilarious.

"Name Please" Mrs. Twinkles says.

The boy puts his hands back in his pockets and responds. "Oh yes, I am the one and only, Chris Jacobs. Also known as CJ, also known as that successful actor's brother… I mean how the heck is he better than me? I'm just as good as an actor as him…" CJ starts getting carried away, but then is interrupted because Mrs. Twinkles spoke.

"Go through that door and find room 30" Mrs. Twinkles says.

CJ looks at the door for a moment, and then walks over there with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

The last contestant arrives. She is wearing a white hooded jacket that says rock candy with skulls all around it, baggy black jeans, fingerless black gloves, and white sneakers. When entering the sign in room, you can easily notice the pure white hair that she has, and here really pale skin as they are the first things that you look at. She also has an aura that makes her surprisingly unnoticeable. She walks up to the sign in desk, but keeps a small distance away from Mrs. Twinkles.

"Name Please" Mrs. Twinkles says. The girl decides to look at her.

"Umm... My name is Ruby Norman." She says. Ruby looks up and notices Mrs. Twinkles staring right at her with an emotionless face. She sees it as her thinking that she isn't worth her time, so she responds.

"What, do you think that I am not worth talking to or something?" she says in a cold like tone. Ruby then puts her hands into a fist because Mrs. Twinkles still isn't responding. A moment later, Mrs. Twinkles finally speaks.

"Go through that door and find room 30" she says.

Ruby looks at the door and goes through it. As she walks through the door, the cameraman walks behind her. Ruby knows that he is following her, and it makes her feel uncomfortable, but she pretends to not notice. There is a hallway behind the door. In the hallway, there are doors going all across of it. Each door has a number on it. Ruby follows the numbers until she finds room 30. She finally makes it to room 30, but hesitates to open the door. She knows that everyone else that is accepted are behind the door, and she doesn't want to be judged for being Albino. Ruby takes a deep breath and quickly opens the door.

Behind the door is some sort of room. It looks like a meeting room. There is a huge table in the middle of the room. On the left side of the table are seven computers and the right side has seven computers as well. Across from Ruby is another door, and it says keep out on it. The door looks locked as well.

All of the contestants are sitting in a chair next to a computer. Each computer says a name on it, and there is some sort of helmet next to each computer. Ruby walks over to her computer, which is next to Nicole and Benjamin. There is an awkward silence in the room. Since nobody really knows each other, there aren't really any conversations happening. They are only thinking about what is going to happen next.

Suddenly, after Ruby got settled in the room, a voice is heard from the speakers.

"Hello and Congratulations everyone! If you are in this room right now, then you are the 14 out of millions of people that have been chosen to take this awesome adventure that will change your lives forever."

The door that says 'Keep Out' on it starts to open. Inside the room is pitch black. Pitch black to where you cannot see anything in there. Suddenly, a person walks out of the dark room and into the meeting room. He looks like a man in his 20s. He is a Caucasian, with long and wavy black hair and little stubbles of facial hair. He is wearing a gray bucket hat, a black T-Shirt that says 'gamer' on it, black rocker pants, and black combat boots. He looks like a typical rocker dude, but except he is a gamer. He starts to speak to the contestants.

"My name is Scottie Montgomery, and welcome to…" Scottie pauses for a moment so that he could stretch his arms out to make the next thing he is going to say stand out.

"Total Drama Virtual Planet!"

Scottie looks up to where the speakers are. "Hey, is it time to do the credits now?" He asks. Quickly after, someone on the speakers answers.

"Yes, the credits can come on now sir" says the voice coming from the speakers.

"Awesome" Scottie says. Scottie looks at the camera closest to him. "See ya!"

*Credits*

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Make sure you review. Read what is in bold, it is really important. See ya!**


	6. TDVP: (Important Announcement )

**Hello everyone! I am the one and only ScottAnime, and I am going to tell you a sad story. Well... It isn't a sad story, but more like a misfortunate announcement. The next episode will be up next weekend. The episode after that will also be posted on the same weekend. I was extremely busy during the previous weekend, and I do not have the time to work on my story during the week. I have been thinking about this, and I realized that I can't post a new episode on every single weekend. Though check for new chapters every weekend. Also, I want to know if you guys want me to put a preview of each upcoming chapter or not. Something like getting a thought in your head of what is going to happen next. Anyways, thanks for reading, and see ya!**


	7. TDVP: Shelter

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Shelter

* * *

**Hello fellow Earth Dwellers! I am the one and only, ScottAnime. Welcome to the new chapter, Shelter! On the important information thing that I did, I stated that the episode after this will be posted this week. Well, I won't have enough time to do that, so I will only be posting one. Oh, and there is a surprise on the chapter after this one. Well, anyways... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Virtual Planet, the lucky 14 teens have finally made it into the TDVP Headquarters… also known as some abandoned motel that we found. Not quite sure if it's safe here. Well anyways, they got to meet our lovely sign in lady, Ms. Twinkles, and they were also introduced to their new host. Me! Scottie Montgomery. Now let us get on with the show._

The room is quiet, leaving an uncomfortable feeling for everyone, including Scottie. Scottie is waiting for someone to talk, but feels that everyone in the room is too shy to respond. Or maybe they are in too much of shock after seeing such an amazing host standing right in front of them. That is what Scottie was thinking of anyways. Finally, after a moment of confusion, a hand raises up. It has a soft peach cream complexion on it, catching Scottie's eye as he immediately responds.

"Yes, Wednesday. What question would you like to ask to your amazing host" Scottie says flattering himself.

"You can call me Wendy by the way. Umm… actually, I have many questions for you Mr. Amazing host or whatever." Scottie widens his eyes, knowing that a bucket filled with questions is going to be poured on him.

"Where are we? What is this equipment in front of me? Where do I put my luggage? I mean come on, you're leaving us with too little information". Scottie rolls his eyes as he responds later.

"Well… This is the magical room that will take you through your many adventures" Scottie pauses for a moment as he looks at everyone's confused look on their faces. "It's… basically the room where you do all of your challenges".

A really pale hand starts to rise up, but suddenly goes back down. Nicole notices Ruby, which is right next to her, almost raise her hand.

"Umm, Scottie dude… I think Snow White has a question" she says with a smirk on his face. Everyone in the room looks at Ruby, making her feel at… unease as you would say. She thinks for a moment, and then speaks.

"Yeah, well…umm…" she pauses to think about the question that she wanted to ask. Her voice sounds like an average female's, but a little bit deeper. "Yeah, why are you the host instead of Chris Mclean?" The room stays quiet for a moment until a monotone like voice is heard.

"Does it even matter? He's basically Chris, but in odd looking clothing." Scottie looks down to see what he is wearing.

"Hey dude, it's not that bad…" Scottie says sounding a little upset.

Scottie puts his hands in his pockets. "Alright guys, look at where you are sitting." The contestants look around, looking at who is nearby to them. "Notice that the computer in front of you has your name on the screen. That means that the seat that you are in at this very moment is the seat that you will be using for every single challenge we do. If you, for some reason, forgot how the challenges go, then I will remind you again. The challenges are Virtual, meaning that once you put that helmet on and I flip the switch of awesomeness, your senses, from hearing all the way to tasting, will be in a video game. In the video game is where the fun begins."

Scottie looks around to see if there are any more questions. "Good, no more questions" He says in relief.

"Now I want you guys to look at everyone sitting in your row." Scottie goes to look at the right side. "Alison, Cedric, Lincoln, Max, Wednesda… I mean Wendy, Abigail, and the actor".

Chris looks at Scottie. "Hey, my name isn't the actor, it is Chris, the amazing actor" he says sounding confident on his words. Scottie responds.

"Yeah, but Chris is too much like Chris Mclean dude." He says.

"Just call me CJ then, I'm okay with that"

Scottie thinks for a moment, and then corrects what he was trying to say before.

"Umm… Alison, Cedric, Lincoln, Max, Wendy, Abigail, and CJ. You are all on Team Pac-Man, the adventurous cheese roll that journeys to eat all the Tic-Tacs he could find". Upset on the fact that nobody laughed at the joke he made, he moves on to the other group.

"Camille, James, Anthony, Benjamin, Ruby, Anne, and Nicole. You are on Team Donkey Kong. The epic Gorilla with a red tie in an adventure to search for the bananas of awesomeness". Scottie looks at the contestants once more. "Tough crowd" he says to himself as he notices that nobody is laughing. Scottie clears his throat.

"Okay, so if you actually looked at the motel, then you would have noticed that there are motel rooms outside. The rooms upstairs are for the girls and the rooms downstairs are for the boys. When a challenge is about to start, come over here. Also, room 28, two doors down from this room, is the confessional booth. That is where you vote for who is eliminated as well as just talking to our audience. Don't be shy dudes and dudettes. Let the audience… umm… understand you I guess." Scottie looks around to see if there are any more questions.

"Alright my lucky contestants! You are dismissed!" he says.

Everyone gets out of their chairs and exits the room. Everyone, except for Ruby, starts walking towards the motel rooms. Instead, Ruby walks into the Confessional Booth.

_*Confessional starts*_

Ruby moves her arms in various jesters. "That… Bitch! ...Pardon my French". She pauses for a moment. "…Snow White? …Seriously? … I'd better not be living in the same room as her!"

_*Confessional ends*_

Meanwhile, Max, Cedric, and Lincoln are in one room. Max is sitting on the floor, Lincoln is sitting in a chair next to a desk, and Cedric is lying down on a bed. Lincoln and Cedric are both looking at Max as he, for some reason, draws cake on the wall. They start off quiet until Cedric starts to speak.

"Hey. Name's Cedric" he says looking at Lincoln. Lincoln looks back at him, noticing that he is staring at him waiting for a response. He scratches his head and fixes his short light brown hair before responding.

"Hey, My name is Lincoln, but people call me Link".

Cedric sits up. "Link eh? Well at least you're not just some shy dude".

Link scratches the back of his neck, feeling relief that he is making a good first impression.

"That would suck cause I'd be stuck in here with you and this weirdo drawing caveman figures or whatever on the wall". Cedric pauses for a moment. "Just look at that chainsaw he has. I mean this Scottie dude has to be a psycho to accept this kid".

Link looks at Max, and then laughs at how unusual he is. It isn't a noticeable laugh but more like a giggle. He stops laughing when he sees Max turn around to look at Cedric and him.

"Hi guys! My name is Max and cake. Do you know where I can get some cake here, I am really hungry?" he says sounding depressed as ever.

Cedric puts his headphones in his ears to ignore the conversation. Link faces away from him and plays chess on his phone after hearing such an awkward introduction.

_*Confessional starts*_

Link clears his throat before speaking. "Cedric is a pretty cool dude. Though I can't say that I like that other guy though. I mean I'm worried that he's going to kill me with that chainsaw while I'm sleeping. You know like in those horror movies."

_*Confessional ends*_

Camille, Anne, and Abigail are talking in their shared room. Abigail and Camille are standing up as Anne is sitting down on one of the beds.

"I am in a motel room with two other girls. The room that we are in however only has two beds" Anne says, pointing out the obvious as she writes what she is saying in her handy notebook. Camille notices her talking to herself.

"Hey, are you making a story?" Camille says. Anne responds.

"Nope! I am a writer. Everything that I do or see goes in my journal. That is for when I become a famous journalist." She pauses for a moment after saying that statement in a motivational tone. "Oh yeah, we have not introduced ourselves yet! My name is Anne Maria McKenzie! And you are?"

Anne reaches her hand over, hoping to get a handshake. Camille reaches her hand out as well, accepting it.

"Hi, my name is Camille. But please. I'd prefer you call me Cam" Camille quickly turns to look at Abigail, causing her long, straight black hair to whip the air. Abigail is looking in the bathroom that comes with the room. Anne looks at Abigail as well.

"What is your name" Anne asks.

Abigail turns around to look at the two. "Umm… Abigail" she says as she quickly turns around to look into the bathroom again.

"Well, how about I call you Abby?" Camille asks smiling. Abigail turns around to look at the two with a sort of confused look on her face.

_*Confessional starts*_

Abigail speaks while fixing her French braids. "Okay… first off I do not trust these girls. For all I know, they are just some pretenders trying to find an easy target".

_*Confessional ends*_

Anthony and James are in the same room. Unlike the other two rooms mentioned previously, they only have two people in their room.

"Hot and dangerous. If your one of us, then roll with us…" James is singing to the song We are who we are" by Ke$ha. Luckily, James had a mini speaker with him. Before, the employer shot his awesome speakers, but he doesn't show any sign of depression as he jammed to the song he was listening to. Anthony is just sitting down on one of the beds. He has his head down, hoping to not start a conversation. However, James notices his lack of partying.

"Hey bro, why so down in the dumps" James says as he turned down the volume. Anthony's hands are in his pockets, and his head is still down as he responds.

"…Sorry…" Anthony says, sounding as if he is whispering so that James wouldn't hear him. James pauses the music that he is playing.

"My name is James, also known as Ke$ha Jr.". James waits for a response, but doesn't get one. After waiting for about five seconds, he speaks again.

"What's your name bro?" he asks. Anthony looks up.

"My…My name is Anthony…" he says, sounding a bit louder than before. James smiles, showing a portion of his teeth.

"See dude, that wasn't so hard now, was it. Hey, I'm going to be playing a lot of music. I hope you don't mind it." James turns his music back on.

_*Confessionals Starts*_

The screen shows Anthony sitting down, looking as if he is thinking. He opens his mouth, looking as if he is about to talk, but then decides not to…

_*Confessionals Ends*_

Wendy and Alison are sharing a room. They are both lying on their individual bed.

"Hi, my name is Wednesday, or Wendy".

Alison tries to tell Wendy her name, but is interrupted when Wendy starts a conversation.

"I really adore your sense of style. I mean I just love your red tank top. Also your wavy blonde hair. Just amazing". Wendy stops for a moment to take a breath. "You know. You should try wearing pink some time. I mean like a pink tank top instead of a red one. You would look just fabulous. Just look at how good I would look if I was wearing pink right now".

_*Confessional starts*_

Alison is shown on the screen. "Is it me, or does she need to just be quiet for a moment? Whatever… I'll just play nice for now."

_*Confessional ends*_

Wendy thinks for a moment when she realizes that she doesn't know her name. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Alison, but you can call me Ali". Ali closes her eyes and puts her hands on the back of her head. Wendy looks at Ali with a smile on her face.

"Ali. That's a nice name" Wendy says as she turns the other way on her individual bed.

_*Confessional starts*_

Wendy looks at the camera with her white blonde hair. "I think Ali is pretty cute… ". Wendy thinks for a moment. "Don't get me wrong… I'm not a lesbian!"

_*Confessional ends*_

The next room has CJ and Benjamin in it. CJ is listening to hard rock music with his earphones. Benjamin hasn't made it into the room yet, so CJ is the only one in the room. Benjamin enters the room about two minutes after CJ.

"Sorry I came in so late. I went to use the restroom" Benjamin says. CJ takes the earphones out of his ears and sits up from the bed that he was lying on. Benjamin looks across from the room and notices a bathroom with the door opened. He looks at the bathroom and says "oh", feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't know that there was a bathroom there. Benjamin, then, looks at CJ.

"Hello there! My name is Benjamin Rocherolle. What's your name?".

CJ just looks at him.

_*Confessional starts*_

CJ is shown on the camera. "Well… I guess I'm roommates with this kid…"

_*Confessional ends*_

Chris stands up to shake Benjamin's hand. "Hey what's up? My name is Chris Jacobs, but you can call me CJ". Chris lets go of his hand and lies back on the bed he was on before. Benjamin opens the blinds to see the view. There… isn't really much to see…

Meanwhile, Ruby is walking to her room. She probably made it into her room the same time Benjamin made it into his. She walks up to the front door and opens it. There was a girl sitting on a chair, chewing gum while listening to rock music. She looks up and smiles as she pauses the music she is playing. Ruby's face is sort of filled with anger… or maybe misfortune. The girl sitting in the chair speaks.

"Oh hey, it's Snow White!" Nicole says, adding a lot of expression in her voice.

Scottie is suddenly shown in the camera. He is outside sitting in a chair that you would normally bring to a beach. He is drinking coconut milk, and is playing a game on his Nintendo. After a couple of seconds, he puts up the Nintendo.

"Haha" he laughs. "Man, Ruby is just going to have so much fun with her new roommate. Anyways, we will be right back after the break".

*Commercial Break*

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if there are any errors or any problems you have about how I am making your character. Anyways, read what is in bold. It is really important. See ya!**


	8. TDVP: Introducing the First Challenge

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Introducing the First Challenge

* * *

**Hello fellow earth dwellers! It is me, the one and only, ScottAnime! I am such a slacker. I will admit, I got a little lazy with this one and I should have worked on it this weekend. Though I will tell you now, the chapter after this I plan to make completely epic! I am excited to write it and I hope you guys will be excited to read it. There will be some chapters when it is completely about drama, and there will be others where it is about full out action. Though there is something that I want you guys to do for me. By doing this, it lets me know if you are actually reading my story or not. There are two questions that I want you to answer. The first one is **_Which character do you like the most so far, other than your own?_**, and the other question is **_Who is your least favorite character so far and why?_**. Anyways, enjoy my story... Oh, and I and going to make the confessional booth in bold so it will be easier to read :D**

* * *

After the commercial break, the screen fades from its darkness. The sun is rising, and you hear birds chirping in the background. Not much wind blowing. The area looks a little humid, and the view isn't really much. There really isn't much to look at, mainly because there is nothing but an abandoned looking motel. Three days are shown to have passed since the commercial break. Well, it obviously didn't take three days to get out of the commercial break. They stopped recording, started recording again three days later and edited it into one episode…

Anyways, it is at the time in which an average person would wake up. Somewhere between 7:00 to 8:00 a.m. However, for some reason all of the contestants are still sleeping. Well, all except for Anthony. Anthony is sitting outside, and from his perspective, there is shown a road going horizontal, as well as nothing but a dry looking environment behind it. He is sitting on the sidewalk in front of his door. The sun in front of him is shining, making his short, dark brown hair, which also has a little bit of spikes in the front stand out to look a little bit brighter than it usually does. He is painting a picture of the landscape. He is somewhere around halfway done with the painting, and the artwork looks surprisingly good compared to what others would make. He is enjoying the peacefulness, and knowing that everyone is still sleeping, he feels alone, which is what he prefers. Well… he was feeling peaceful until Scottie spoke through the speakers spread all around the motel building.

"Hey dudes, it's time to wake up!"

Scottie stops speaking for a moment as he notices that nobody is waking up. "WAKE UP!" Scottie says again, yelling loud enough to damage a person's eardrums. After that announcement, all of the room doors start to open as everyone starts to wake up. James opens his door rapidly, hitting Anthony straight on his head. Trying to compress the pain, Anthony lays on the floor, grabbing his head with his eyes squinting. James notices him on the floor.

"Good Morning Anthony bro. Bro, why'd you sleep outside?" James says, clueless of what happened.

Cedric opens his door a little bit later than everyone else. He looks… eh… pissed off. Why do I say that? Well it is because he somehow broke the door as he tried to open it. His eyes have bags under them, and he makes a loud yawn as he exits his room.

***Confessionals starts***

**Cedric is sitting down, rubbing his eyes. "Remind me to punch him later…" he says calmly.**

***Confessionals ends***

Scottie starts speaking through the speakers once more. "Alright, it has been three days since you have entered into Total Drama Virtual Planet. I hope you guys have made friends, it would be sad if you didn't". Scottie stops speaking for a moment. "So everyone go to the cafeteria for your breakfast as usual. However, your first challenge will be starting today, so make sure that you are in room 30 before 9:00 a.m." You hear Scottie laughing in the background for a moment. "That'll be all" he says as he turns off the speakers.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, the contestants start walking to the cafeteria. Unlike all of the other places in the motel, the cafeteria looks decent. It isn't scary looking like the sign in room. There are five tables, and each table can hold four people. Mrs. Twinkles is one of the cooks, and since she looks just like a cafeteria lady, she perfectly fits into the environment. The other cook was wearing a white mask, and the decoration of it looked like stitches. It is sort of creepy in a way, especially since you can't see the dude's face. He is also wearing a dirty yellow colored shirt on, white apron over it and a small white chef's hat on his bald head. He is tall, as well as big, and his skin is dark too… possibly an African American.

"Hey Snow White, look at that chef over there. His face is whiter than yours" Nicole says, joking around to Ruby. Ruby didn't really think of it as funny as she scooted her chair a little bit away from Nicole.

***Confessional starts***

**Ruby is shown on the screen with a ticked look on her face. "Why is she following me, I really don't like her…"**

***Confessional ends***

Ruby is sitting in a table with Abigail, James, and Nicole. They have a tray in front of them and in the tray is… well… not quite sure what it is but it looks like some sort of meat. Out of everyone in the table, Abigail looked the most disgusted. She is also the only one that is not eating it. Nicole notices her not eating.

"Yo Abigail, why aren't you eating the slop the nice chefs gave us?" Nicole says, making a little grin of her face. Abigail looks at Nicole for a moment with a serious looking face.

"I don't know what this is" Abigail says. She pauses for a moment to look at the food, and then speaks again. "It could be seafood, and I hate seafood". James is listening to Ke$ha music in his earphones, not surprisingly. James's music isn't loud enough to the point of when he couldn't hear what Abigail just said. Hearing Abigail say that statement causes James's eyes to open wide.

"Are you insane or something? Fish is the bomb! Best thing ever invented". Nicole laughs at what he just said.

"Dude, I don't pay attention in school and shit, but I don't think that a person invented the fish". Everyone in the table starts laughing at the table. Well Everyone except for Ruby, which uses her hatred towards Nicole as a way to not think of her jokes as funny.

Just like Nicole, Cedric also notices the unusual white mask that one of the chefs is wearing. However, he pays more attention to the rest of his body, noticing how familiar he looks. Cedric is sitting at a table with Link, Alison, and Benjamin. After looking at the unusual chef, he looks directly at Link.

"Hey Link" Cedric says looking at Link, waiting for him to look back at him. Once Link looks at him, he responds. "Hey man, do me a favor and take off that guy's mask for me".

The whole table turns around to look at the chef. Hesitant, he responds.

"No no no, Alison, you do it" Link says, slightly stuttering.

Alison looks at him with a disappointed look. "Come on dude, why are you gonna make a girl do your dirty work?" she says.

"Why do I have to do it anyways?" Link says in response. "I mean Cedric, you do it. You're the one who came up with the idea in the first place".

Cedric looks at Link with the same disappointed look that Alison made.

"Don't tell me that you're a coward man…" Cedric says with his monotone voice.

Link just looks at everyone with nothing else to say that would defend himself. Benjamin looks at the chef again, spotting a large kitchen knife in his hand.

***Confessional starts***

**Link is shown on the screen. "Does anyone see how what just happened is fair in any type of way?"**

***Confessional changes to Benjamin***

**Benjamin has both of his hands in a praying like position. "Rest in peace, Mr. Link".**

***Confessional ends***

Anne, Camille, CJ, and Wendy are sitting at one table.

"I am sitting down eating what is supposedly food. At least that is what it is told to be. The first challenge is about to start, and this food is most likely going to make us sick before we get started" Anne states while writing in her notebook. Wendy looks at her pen, and immediately pulls out her pink pen from her pocket.

"Hey Anne, this pink pen will make your notebook look so much better. I mean people will look at it and they will be like… Hey look! The author wrote it in pink ink! This must be worth reading…" Wendy pauses for a moment to think. "Well I mean that is what I would say" Wendy says, laughing a little bit.

Anne just looks at her.

***Confessional starts***

**Anne is shown sitting down with her legs crossed. "Hey, when I become a famous writer, I am not going to have my soon to be the best story in the world be written in pink ink…."**

***Confessional ends***

Camille looks at CJ, hoping to start a conversation.

"So CJ, you're an actor?" Camille asks CJ.

CJ looks at Camille with a smile on his face. "Why yes I am! The best actor that has ever lived! Such a better actor than my brother…"

"So… what movies have you been on?" Camille asks, trying to keep up the conversation. CJ puts his index finger on his chin, putting himself in a position that looks like he is thinking.

"Well… have you seen the movie Two Dudes and a Baby?"CJ asks.

Camille nods her head horizontally, telling CJ no.

"A Brother for another?"

Camille nods her head again.

CJ starts thinking for a moment. "Well how about My brother from another father?"

While that conversation went on, Anthony and Max were sitting in the same table. Anthony wasn't really talking to Max. He just looked at him as he somehow carved the food so that it looked like a cake… then he started eating it. Anthony didn't really want Max sitting at the same table… mainly because he is some weirdo with a chainsaw. It sort of scares him in a way. Anthony would rather sit at the table by himself. James looks and notices Anthony sitting by himself. He attempts to walk over there, but then is interrupted by screaming coming from the kitchen.

"Chef Hatchet?" Link says after he took off the mask that the chef was wearing.

Everyone looks and sees Chef Hatchet holding his knife up, looking as if he is trying to stab Link. He looks… pretty angry. However, right before anything bad could happen, the speakers turned on.

"Okay Contestants! Meet at room 30 right now!" Scottie says, rushing the contestants to the challenge room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran into room 30.

Once they made it into the room, they sat at the seat that has their name on their computer screen. Scottie starts to speak through the speakers once everyone is seated.

"Is everyone excited?" Scottie asks. Scottie pauses for a moment after noticing that nobody made a noise. "You are about to experience your first challenge on Total Drama Virtual Planet! Remember that once you guys put on your helmet, you will be put into a virtual world, where all of your senses will be put into the game".

Max immediately puts on his helmet, rushing to get started.

"Hey dude, it won't work until I turn it on… take the helmet off!"

Max, ashamed of himself, takes off his helmet.

"Anyways… today's challenge is going to be a death race." Scottie pauses for a moment. "Have you guys ever seen speed racer? They had a new movie come out based on it. That is what this challenge is going to be based on. Each of you is going to customize your own car. Once you are done customizing it, you will be brought into a track… which I think looks completely epic, and you will race to try to get first place. This is a death match, but it is also a team death match. What does that mean? For example, if Cedric wins, then his team wins the challenge. Cedric will also get a special prize because he made it in first place. If nobody in your team made it in first place, then you have to vote someone off of your team. Any questions?"

Many hands rise up, but Scottie doesn't bother to answer them.

"Since there are not any questions, put on your helmet once you have created your car and let the games begin!"

Once everyone finished their car and they put their helmet on. Through the helmet, they saw nothing but a bright white light. This lasted for about ten seconds. When the bright light went away, they seemed to have been teleported into their created car. No… they weren't teleported, but instead they feel as if they were. It is just that all of their senses have been put into the game. It feels like real life. Everything around them looks realistic. The track looks completely dangerous too. It is almost as if they are on a road that is on top of a mountain. Wait, they ARE on a road on top of the mountain. Wind is blowing hard, and it is extremely cold. The road looks a little bit narrow, and it looks almost as if a person could fall into a bottomless pit.

Some of the contestants were scared for their lives, but others were actually excited. It's like an experience that they have never felt before. Also, for some reason, all of the knowledge of how to use their car has been put into their head. Scottie suddenly starts to speak through the speakers. The sound of the speakers echoes across the whole race track.

"This, my friends, is Mount Everest. Well… it is my exaggerated version of it. I added a race track and a bunch of dangerous obstacles. It'll be fun." Scottie stops talking for a moment to think. "Oh, and it is possible to fall off of the mountain and die. But don't worry, it's just Virtual. I made it so that you wouldn't feel too much pain… maybe. Anyways, start your engines and get ready".

Everyone starts their engines. Some, like Anne, Anthony, and Wendy, are a little hesitant because the experience is too much for them.

"Okay now. Start racing in 3…."

Anthony takes a deep breath to ease the fear he is feeling. Cedric and Max, however, are a little bit impatient.

"2…"

Most of the contestant are calmed and prepared. The area starts to get quiet, hearing nothing but the environment.

"1…"

The area is still quiet, adding suspense to the air. Scottie pauses for a moment, hoping to add fear to the contestants. The contestants wait, hearing nothing but wind blowing through their ears. Suddenly, as they were getting relaxed…

"GO!"

All of the contestants release their brakes and start to race.

*Credits*

* * *

**Yeah... I know... It's pretty short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Remember to answer the questions. I will rarely ask questions for you, so don't be expecting them too much. Anyways, Read what is in bold, it is really important. Tell me if there are some stuff that need correcting.**

**See Ya!**


	9. TDVP: Death Race

Total Drama Virtual Planet: Death Race

* * *

**Hello again fellow earthlings. It is me, the one and only ScottAnime, and I have returned from the dead. I deeply apologize for the postpone. School takes up a lot of time in my life. I bet you were thinking "Pssh... he's just another author that abandons his stories". Just to let you know I am NOT that kind of person. I would feel too much guilt. This chapter is epic, and I want you to real the WHOLE THING, and not just skip to you're character. I also asked you guys two questions. However, only eight of you awesome people actually answered them. That tells me that a maximum of six of you guys are not really reading, and I don't really understand why you would spend your time making an application, and not read what you put it in. That's like... making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and just throwing it away without taking a single bite! There are also no confessionals in this chapter, mainly because I thought it would make no sense to add them. Anyways... I tried my complete hardest on this, and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE CONTENT THAT IS GRUESOME TO SOME READERS. I TRIED MY**

**HARDEST TO LIMIT MYSELF, BUT IT CAN STILL LEAVE VERY SENSITIVE PEOPLE**

**PERMANENTLY SCARED. IF YOU ARE GROSSED OUT TOO MUCH, INSTEAD OF REPORTING,**

**CAN YOU PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIX THE PROBLEM.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Virtual Planet..._

_Nothing exciting really... happened. I mean I was even bored and I'm the Host. Anyways... what happened was (Yawn) they went in their designated rooms... slept... ate... slept... ate... slept... then ate before their first challenge started. Now onto the show..._

(This challenge is based on a race on Mount Everest. Well… it isn't exactly Mount Everest, but it is more like Scottie's twisted version of it. The race consists of obstacles, heavy winds that may cause them to change course, and everything else that would evoke an average person's heart to beat rapidly. The road is narrow, and it doesn't really look stable enough to be able to hold 14 contestants and their vehicle. Each player is given a vehicle, which they customized with the options that they were given. Note that they did not manually customize their vehicle. Think of it as the customization section of a Video Game. Anyways, everyone is also unusually given the knowledge of how every small detail of their created vehicle works. Given that, they also obtain a health bar, which indicates how damaged their car is. This means that the players can attack each other to get their opponent's health to zero. When their health get to zero, their car explodes, causing instant death to that player. A player can also die instantly from accidents, such as a part of someone's vehicle cutting their head off or them falling of the road into a bottomless pit. Don't worry though! Everything is virtual, meaning that they will just wake up in the challenge room once they are eliminated from the race.)

The race starts, and everyone stomps their foot onto the accelerate peddle. The tires rub on the concrete road, creating an obnoxious loud noise. The road is narrow to the point where only about two to three cars can fit horizontally in a row. That makes it a little bit more difficult to make it in first place. Speaking of first place, Max is, so far, taking the lead. His experience of playing a lot of video games gives him an advantage. Though what drives him to do so well is how he placed a cake on the front of the car. His car is designed a greenish color with small Pikmin people drawn on it as well. His vehicle looks like a Monster Truck, but it is surprisingly fast. On the back of the truck is a laser cannon.

"Move it fatso, you're in the way!" Nicole yells. Nicole is next to Wendy and they both are trying to get ahead of Max, which is taking up most of the space. Wendy has an all pink Ferrari. On the sides of it are small machine guns attached onto it. Nicole is riding a vehicle different from everyone else. Nicole is driving a black and red MX bike with an RPG attached to it. However, even her ride is too thick to fit to get passed Max.

Behind them were Link, Alison, and Anthony side by side. Even though Anthony is on a different team than Alison and Link, the three seem to be working together. Alison's car is a purple and black four door Mustang with shinny rims on her wheels. Inside the car she keeps a handgun and a large crossbow is attached to the car's roof. Link is driving a small, unusual looking car. The car has a Zelda themed color and design to it and he also has a turret attached to the back of it. Anthony is driving a….umm… a Jeep? I am not sure what the heck he is driving, it looks like a cube. Anyways, his car has a design of a beautiful landscape, painted on it with Watercolor or Acrylic.

Cedric is behind them. Cedric is driving a black Hummer. The black Hummer has neon blue stripes going vertically across the middle, and on the sides are blue neon flames. His vehicle, on the outside, shows spikes coming out of the rims, grills, and the back.

CJ is a little distance after Cedric. CJ is driving a short version of a Lamborghini. The vehicle is blue, and it has movie reels designed on the sides. He also has some dude's face on the hood, and in front of his car is a small slot that shoots arrows out of it.

Following is Camille, who has a silver painted Go-kart with silver rims. The Go-kart has the number 13 printed on in bold black on the sides, and it is designed with bright aqua blue stripes. There is also some device on the back… looks like some sort of speed generator?

Anyways, James and Ruby are tied behind her. James has a purple Doom Buggy with shining lights attached to it, as well as large speakers. The speakers on his vehicle are capable of playing music loud enough to stun anyone. And guess what music he plays… Ke$ha of course! Well next to James is Ruby. Ruby isn't working with James however. A matter of fact, she is sort of annoyed with him. Ruby is driving a low racing car with silver sides and a black roof. On top of her car is a small turret capable of turning in a 360 degree angle.

Abigail and Benjamin are in the place after James and Ruby. Abigail is driving a sleek black Van. The Van has neon rainbow colored swirls designed on it, as well as custom rims. Attached to her vehicle is a large flame thrower on the hood, in which it is capable of aiming at a certain person or thing. Benjamin has a red Zonda with blue stripes designed on it. He has razor spikes on the back of it and a sentry gun on the side that shoots paintballs.

In last place is Anne. Anne, mistakenly, chose to drive a… smaller version of a Tank. Know that Tanks are extremely slow and are the least likely thing that would get you in first place. It is a red tank with white circles designing it.

The order that they were in lasted for about one minute. Everyone tried to get ahead of the person in front of them, making there be no progress. Anne is in the far back, having no possible chance of winning the race as Max is in the lead, having a very little possibility of losing.

Though everything changed once James turned on his music. Unlike everyone else, James is well relaxed. He turns up his Ke$ha music loud enough to the point where it could be heard a large distance away. He didn't seem bothered by how loud it was, mainly because he is used to hearing his songs in such high volume. Ruby isn't though. Already annoyed by James' presence, she begins to get furious as James played his music loud enough to destroy a person's eardrums.

"Hey idiot! Turn down that horrible music!" Ruby yells, unable to be heard because her voice came in no match to the speakers. She turns to look at James, and notices him with his eyes closed, and his hands acting like a pillow for his head. Somehow, he is capable of driving with his feet.

The music is way too loud. It's too difficult for her to concentrate on the road. After ten seconds of wobbling left to right, she then decides that the only way to stop the music was to eliminate him. Ruby rotates her turret to face James. She was about to shoot, but then suddenly lets go of the trigger. Before she could shoot, James slips, accidentally turning the steering wheel too much to the right, causing him to fall off the road, and into the bottomless pit. The music starts to get dimmer and dimmer, and he fell to the point where he could no longer be seen.

A voice is suddenly heard by every player. It sounds like a monotone woman's voice, sort of like the sound of Seri or a computer person.

_"James Collier has been eliminated from the race. Thirteen Players remaining."_ the computerized voice states.

When hearing this, everyone became more focused. Wendy especially, noticing how she has the perfect chance to kill Nicole. She is tied second, and her car is way bigger than Nicole's. However, Wendy starts to wonder if it is morally right to attack her like this. It is basically killing a person in real life, seeing how the race feels like reality. She starts to talk to herself.

"I need to win for the team… but she will feel pain… but it's just a game… but she might hate me for this…". Wendy pauses for a moment. She finally comes up with a conclusion.

"I need to win for the team!" She says motivationally. She then leans over to Nicole, hoping to push her off of the track. About to push her off, she looks at Nicole one last time. Though things didn't go as she planned it. Wendy looks at Nicole and notices her holding an RPG and facing it right at her.

Wendy's eyes widen as she hesitates to take any actions. After a moment of awkward staring Nicole speaks.

"Good Night!" she yells out before firing her rocket launcher at Wendy. Her car explodes, causing instant death.

_"Wednesday Aspen has been eliminated from the race. Twelve Players remaining."_ the computerized voice says, starting to become recognized.

Anthony starts to shake, unable to keep himself calm. He becomes worried of how his death might happen, and thinking about it makes him even more nauseous. Alison and Link both notice his fear.

"Don't worry dude, we'll protect you." Link says to Anthony, hoping to cheer him up. Alison tries to bring his spirits up as well by nodding her head to Anthony. After looking at the two, Anthony takes a deep breath and exhales as he becomes more relaxed. Suddenly, he hears another car coming by. It sounds far away, but it is coming closer to them. Link looks behind him and smiles.

"Hey Ali, it's Cedric" Link says, sounding happy.

Alison smiles too. "Ha, that slow poke is finally catching up!"

Cedric catches up to them, with a creepy grin on his face.

"I am currently racing, with no chance of winning. I feel like a failure, but I must keep going" Anne says while writing in her notebook and driving at the same time. Her tank is going really slow, and because of that, she is in the far back, away from everyone else.

"Why am I even trying? I ignored all logic by choosing this STUPID PILE OF JUNK!" she yells at herself.

She then starts to feel angry at herself. Soon after she feels nervous that she will get eliminated after this challenge. However, all of those emotions stop when she hears a large rumbling noise coming from behind her. The noise is getting louder, almost as if it is coming towards her. She turns around and gasps when seeing what she saw. Behind her is a stampede of boulders rolling down the road. She accelerates, but her tank is way too slow to outrun them. The boulders catch up to her. The boulders are heavy enough to crush her tank. Her health goes to zero instantly, causing her vehicle to explode. She died an instant death.

_"Anne Mckenzie has been eliminated from the race. Eleven Players remaining"_ the computerized voice says.

"Umm…Cam, wasn't that notebook girl in last place? …I wonder how she died…" CJ says, wondering on how Anne could have been eliminated. Camille managed to catch up to CJ, and they are currently tied behind Anthony and the three people with him. Camille then starts a conversation with CJ.

"Hey so… are you still acting?" Camille asks CJ, hoping to get to know him better. CJ pauses to think for a moment.

"Naah, I got fired because I refused to be the hero…" CJ says.

"Well why don't you want to be the hero?" Camille asks, keeping the conversation going.

"I don't know… I seems… exciting I guess. I mean I want to try something new. You know, I've always been envious of my brother because he's been so successful and stuff. I just want to prove to him that I can be successful too…"

CJ thinks for a moment.

"Yup… I'm starting to sound a little too corny, aren't I?" CJ asks Camille. Camille looks at him with a serious face and responds.

"Yes you are. Though you're still a good person" Camille tells him. CJ blushes from that statement, and looks away so Camille wouldn't see the redness on his face. After feeling that his face isn't red anymore, he peeks to look at her beautiful face again.

"Wait, What are you doing!?" CJ yells as he notices Camille about to push him off the road. Camille hits CJ, causing him to move too far to the right. He tries to brake, but is too late because he is already off course.

"I'll apologize to you later, okay?" Camille tells CJ before CJ fell off the road and into the bottomless pit. Camille drives off, hoping to catch up with everyone else.

_"Chris Jacobs has been eliminated from the race. Ten Players remaining"_ the computerized voice says.

Meanwhile, when Cedric caught up to Link, Alison, and Anthony, Link greeted him.

"Hey what's up Cedric? Finally catching up huh?" Link says, joking around with Cedric.

"…Hey…Cedric" Anthony tells him quietly, almost to the point where nobody could hear him. Alison notices his quietness.

"Cedric, Anthony says hi!" Alison says, teasing Anthony. Cedric looks at Anthony.

"Wait… isn't he from the other team…?" Cedric asks in his monotonous voice. Link responds immediately.

"Yeah but I feel we should help him you know. It's a good deed right dude?"

Cedric looks at Link with a disappointed and serious look on his face.

"Why the fuck is it a good deed to help the opposing team?" Cedric asks with his monotonous voice sounding a little bit louder. Cedric starts driving towards Anthony. Link starts to hesitate before talking.

"W…Well…" Link says, stammering. "I…I just wanted to help him. Please Cedric, we're friends right? Let me do this, we're not going to let him win or anything like that."

Everyone gets quiet for a moment.

Cedric rubs his head while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. After making his decision, he charges at Anthony, taking away about twenty percent of his health. Link, forcing him to stop, attacks Cedric with his turret. Defending himself, he goes after Link, puncturing the tires on his car. This makes Link's car unreliable. Link stays behind as Alison, Cedric, and Anthony keep driving forward.

"Cedric, he's on your team!" Alison says yelling at Cedric.

"First of all, didn't you hear that Scottie dude say that this is a Death match? That means free-for-all! Now, not only are you not treating this as a race, but you're also helping the other team win!"

Alison thinks about the words Cedric is saying.

"Yeah, sorry… You're right" Alison says, admitting that her actions are wrong. Cedric nods his head.

"At least don't kill him. Just… leave him be and we will rush ahead of him." Alison suggests.

Cedric nods his head in disagreement. "Nope, he has to go" Cedric says in conclusion. Soon after saying that, Cedric drives towards Anthony, hoping to push him off the road. However, Alison moves Anthony out of the way just in time to save him. Though by doing this, Cedric accidentally hits her instead, causing her to fall off of the road and to the bottom of the mountain.

Fully tempted to attack Anthony, he speaks.

"Bro, why aren't you even saying anything, those guy risked themselves to save you."

Anthony starts to feel ashamed of himself. "I'm…I'm sorry…" He says, hoping for forgiveness. However, Cedric does not show signs of mercy as he tries to hit Anthony with his spikes. Anthony accelerates, attempting to avoid him.

Meanwhile, Link sat in his car, unable to drive it because his wheel is broken. He did nothing, accepting defeat. Shortly after, he hears that robotic lady's voice.

_"Alison Bishop has been eliminated from the race. Nine Players remaining"_ says the computerized voice.

Without saying any words, Link face palms himself in frustration. His hand stays on his face until he looks up and sees two cars pass him up.

The people in the two cars are Abigail and Benjamin. Although they are in different teams, they don't seem to be attacking each other. They are, instead, doing an actual race, meaning that they are trying to get in front of one another.

"Hey, what's your name?" Benjamin asks her. Abigail ignores him.

"Pardon me, I would like to know your name" he asks again, not showing signs of displeasure. Abigail keeps ignoring him however.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, I would just like to know your na…" Benjamin asks once more before being interrupted.

"I don't trust you" Abigail says finally speaking to him.

Benjamin looks at her with a confused face. "I'm sorry, what?" Benjamin asks.

"I know how you people are. You act all goody goody to me, but then you stab me in the back. You use me to get higher in the game." Abigail says, speaking logical. However, Benjamin sees it as nonsense.

"Aw, you don't trust me? I promise I will not do no such thing" he says

Abigail thinks it over for a moment. "Well don't you have to introduce yourself first?" She asks.

"Oh sorry. My name is Benjamin Rocherolle. And you are?"

Abigail, about to tell him her name, is interrupted by an announcement.

_"Anthony Burton has been eliminated from the race. Eight Players remaining"_ the computerized voice says.

After seconds of silence, Abigail resumes what she was about to say.

"My name is Abigail, nice to meet you." she says, sounding kinder than before. Benjamin smiles.

"Nice to meet you too Abigail." he says.

Later, Ruby managed to pass up Camille and get towards Cedric. By this time, the remaining players were distances away from each other. However, Nicole is easily able to spot Ruby and Cedric.

"Ah, finally. Someone to talk to." Cedric says in relief after being alone for a little while. Ruby just looks at him.

"Well you're not going to have company for long, I'll be long passed you then" Ruby announces in confidence. Cedric laughs.

"How do you know that I'm not going to pass you up?" Cedric asks.

"Well perhaps I might kill your Mohawk headed ass" Ruby yells, right before hitting his car, giving a little warning.

"Hey, that looks like fun, can I join in?" Cedric says while hitting her car back in response. Nicole notices their battle beginning to start, so she slows down so that she could participate as well. Once the two were close enough, she accelerated so that she could chat with Cedric.

"What's up you? I noticed that you're bothering Ms. Snow White here." She says. Cedric starts laughing.

"Hey, I'm not bothering Ms. Snow White, were just having fun!" he says, making it seem as if they were just playing around.

"STOP CALLING ME SNOW WHITE!" Ruby says, though is ignored in the conversation.

"I wanna join in too" Nicole says as she pulls out her Rocket Launcher. Cedric starts smiling to the point of his teeth are showing. He ejects the spikes out of his car.

"Bring it on" he says ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Link is still in his car… waiting for the game to be over. He was almost about to fall asleep when he heard some sort of rumbling coming from behind him. He heard that the noise was getting louder, so he got out of his car to see what was going on. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw that stampede of boulders rolling right towards him. He runs, hoping to get away, but is too slow. He gets… eh… crushed (sorry about the graphics).

_"Lincoln Fields has been eliminated from the race. Seven Players remaining"_ The computerized voice says.

"Sorry about that Link" Cedric says to himself. He is currently in a battle against Nicole as Ruby watches them. Nicole is trying to aim at Cedric with her RPG, but her rockets are missing him. However his health is still getting lower because the explosions caused by the rockets are still impacting him. Cedric, while she is aiming at him with the Rocket Launcher, is trying to hit her with his spiked up Hummer. However, since she is driving a motorcycle, it is difficult for him to get contact. After having many attempts of hitting her, he gives up. Cedric then thinks of a new plan.

Ruby, changing her opinions about Nicole, speaks. "Hey Nicole, why are you protecting me?" She asks. Nicole laughs at her question.

"Don't come over here being romantic and stuff Snow White. Last time I checked, teammates are supposed to help each other out." Nicole says to her. Ruby, feeling emotional, responds.

"Thanks" Ruby says proudly. Nicole smiles at her.

"Hey no problem"

Nicole stops looking at Ruby and pays attention to Cedric, which is right in front of her. Cedric is ejecting some sort of oil in front of her. Nicole is unable to dodge it as she ends up slipping in it. Losing balance, she slips off of the road and into the bottomless pit as a result.

Surprisingly, Ruby releases a teardrop, though she wipes it up and keeps moving forward.

_"Nicole Young has been eliminated from the race. Six Players remaining"_ The computerized voice says.

"Hey Snow White…" Cedric says before being interrupted.

"MY NAME IS RUBY!" Ruby yells towards Cedric.

"Okay fine… Ruby, it's just a game, she's not dead…" Cedric says, pointing out the obvious.

Ruby sighs. "I know, but this shit is too much!"

Cedric starts laughing. "Don't worry about it. Once I beat you, you wont have to…" Cedric stops talking when he hears a noise coming from his car.

"Crap" he says when he looked to see where the beeping was coming from. The beeping in the car was coming from an indicator telling him that he has only 1 percent of his health left. After noticing it, he drives over a small rock on the road, which then causes his health to go from 1% percent to zero. His car explodes, pushing Ruby a little bit to the side but not to where she falls off the road. Cedric died instantly that moment.

_"Cedric Walker has been eliminated from the race. Five players remaining"_ the computerized voice says.

Ruby then starts to feel relaxed. Since nobody is around her, she believes that she is safe from any harm. However, unexpectedly, Camille charges in using her turbo speed and ends up accidentally bumping Ruby off the road. Camille stops her car and looks at Ruby, which is screaming as she falls deeper into the bottomless pit.

"Woops! Sorry about that…" Camille says as she keeps driving forward.

_"Ruby Norman has been eliminated from the race. Four players remaining"_ the computerized voice says.

Abigail and Benjamin passed up the left over rubble of Cedric's Hummer. They are still side by side, attempting to pass each other. They are managing to catch up to Camille and Max, which are ahead of them. They come across the section in which the road becomes steeper. The wind feels awkward, which makes it harder for them to drive.

"Chaotic this place is, isn't it Abigail" Benjamin asks in awe.

"Yup. Hey, you can call me Abby if you want. I'd prefer it actually."

Benjamin giggles a little bit. "Alright sure. I will call you Abby for now on."

The two are smiling, however the mood changes when they hear a rumbling noise far behind them. The rumbling noise starts to get louder. They both look behind them and there is a large stampede of boulders coming down after them. Since the road is steeper, the boulders are going faster than when they killed Anne and Link. They both stomp on the accelerate with all of their strength. Panicking, they are racing the boulders now instead of racing each other. Looking at the perfect opportunity, Benjamin turns his paintball gun at Abigail's front windshield and cleverly shoots multiple white paintballs at it, making it seem as if it was just bird crud instead. Abigail, blinded by the "Bird poop", started driving left to right, releasing her accelerating pebble so that she could focus more. However by doing that, the boulders catch up to her and one of the boulders lands straight on her, causing instant death. Benjamin looks behind him and, without showing emotion on his face, turns back around.

_"Abigail White has been eliminated from the race. Three players remaining"_ says the computerized voice.

Benjamin is still racing the boulders. He can't even think anymore, and it is easy to tell that because he is trying to shoot the boulders with his paintball gun, hoping that it would somehow slow it down. It didn't work… but it was worth a try I guess. The smaller rocks in the stampede were launched by the bigger rocks and they started hitting Benjamin's car. He steers left and right, trying to dodge them. However, one of the rocks hit his back left tire, puncturing it, and causing him to slow down.

"no, No, NO!" He screams before the boulders caught up to him and crushes him.

_"Benjamin Rocherolle has been eliminated from the race. Two players remaining"_ says the computerized voice.

Max is ahead of everyone else, and no conflict or anything interest really happened to him. He seemed bored, almost as if he didn't really get a thrill out of the race at all. It was… too easy.

"Holy crap, look at that god like structure" Max says as he gets out of his monster truck and looks at the environment. He sees a mountain… shaped to where it looked like a cake. It looked so glorious to him. Probably the best thing that really happened to him. Well after that moment of pleasure, he decides that it would be smart to enter his vehicle again and finish the race, knowing that the finish line is just up ahead. Before starting the vehicle up again, Camille passes rushes ahead. Soon after, he hears rumbling behind him. He turns around, and immediately after, a boulder lands on him, crushing his huge monster truck into little pieces, flattening him with it.

_"Max Wilson has been eliminated from the race. You are the only Player remaining"_ the computerized voice says, though since Camille is the only one left, she is the only one that heard the message.

Camille is racing the boulders that are after her. She is so close to the finish line. She can see it in the distance. Though as she got closer, she noticed that there is a huge gap in which there is no road in between her and the finish line. This causes her to brake as a reflex. After braking, she realizes that she just screwed herself over. If she kept driving, then she would've made the jump. She turns around and looks at how close the boulders are to reaching her. She didn't want to get crushed, so instead, she closes her eyes and jumps into the gap.

She feels the wind blowing up fast as it is harder for her to breath. The coldness is too much for her and she is on the verge of death. Suddenly, however, the feeling stops and she feels normal.

She opens her eyes, and the first thing that she sees is everyone looking at her. She looks around, confused about the transition. A little after she realizes what just happened to her, Scottie appears coming towards her. He stops and lends her his hand because she fell on the floor with the chair she was sitting on. She takes off the helmet she is wearing.

"Congratulations!" Scottie says, yelling in a game host like voice. "You won the challenge!"

*Credits*

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoyed it. PM me if there are some grammatical errors. I tried my hardest to make sure that it was perfect. Anyways I have some questions that I would like you to answer.**

_What is your favorite part in the Chapter?_

_Who is your favorite character now... so far?_

_Who do you believe should be eliminated and why?_

* * *

**Your choices of elimination are...**

* * *

**Alison**

**Cedric**

**Lincoln (Link)**

**Max**

**Wednesday (Wendy)**

**Abigail**

**Chris (CJ)**

* * *

**Remember that I am not choosing the person eliminated as "Majority Rules". I am seeing your votes, and I am using them to determine who should be eliminated. The choices are all mine. Since I have mentioned all the stuff I wanted to mention...**

**Read what is in bold, it is really important stuff. See ya!**


End file.
